Life Goes On
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Dealing with The Possibilities of Life. #7 Family Tree Series. READ IT.


****

FAMILY TREE SERIES by: Wolfa Moon

#1 Relative Penance

#2 Worried Big Brother

#3 I Dreamed A Dream

#4 Letters

#5 Look Who's Back

#6 Brotherly Returns

****

#7 Life Goes On

Catherine sat on the roof. She did not feel right. She looked at the setting sun. It was growing dimmer and dimmer. Night was coming now. Catherine closed her eyes.

"You hear that?" 

"Hear what?" she questioned the man who held his hands over her eyes.

"That." There was a small chirp far in the distance.

"Yes I hear."

"And what do you smell?" she took in a breath.

"Honeysuckle, edelweiss, mint." She smiled. "Sunset." He removed his hands from her eyes. She faced him.

"You can not smell the sunset." She looks into the man's face that was her brother.

"Yes you can."

"Hey, I'm older so I should know."

"Well I'm younger and I can get away with it." The two began to laugh. 

"Come on we better gat back before mum worries." The two look over the hill at the setting sun.

"Allen, where does the sun go when it sets?" he looked down at her. He kneels down to her height.

"Well, it.. It goes to sleep."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Then Luna sleeps during the daytime." Allen gave her a look.

"You've been reading Spanish again haven't ya?" she gave a look down then up at him with a smile. He grabbed her nose gently, wiggled it, and let go. The two both smiled. He grabbed her with both his arms stood up and began to spin.

"Wweeee." he yelled.

"Faster." She replied. He spinned until they both fell down. 

"Maggie?"

"Yeah." She came over to him. 

"You o'kay?"

"Yeah." They both stood up and smiled. "Allen what does the sun frown when it sets?"

"Aren't yu the curious 3 year old." 

"Allen why?"

"Well," he looked to the sun that was near gone. "He's.."

"He?"

"Yes, Luna's a girl. And the sun's a boy." Maggie gave him a look. "Well he's frowning cause, he has to Miss Luna. He always sad at the end of the day cause he has to end what has ever happened. Get it?" Maggie looked to the sun than back to him.

"So he is in love with she?" Allen nodded. "And he is sad because he doesn't have enough room to smile."

"Why would he smile?"

"Cause he accomplished the day and helped a beautiful rainbow."

"ALLEN! MAGGIE! DINNER!" their mom called from their house right outside Dublin.

"Come on Maggs." He bent down so she could get on. 

"Allen?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I du to." She got on his back. He gave her a piggyback ride all the way home.

Catherine looked at the diminished sun. The sword in her hand catching the last gleams of the sun. Tears feel from her face and onto the blade. The night before she had slain the figure that looked like her brother.

"Una?" A voice called to her. The previous her.

"She's not here Angel." Angel comes over.

"What do you mean she's not her?" he smiles. He takes a seat in front of her. "She seems to be here." He touches her. "You seem to feel here. How can she not be here?" Catherine looked up at him.

"Cause my name is Catherine."

"Catherine? Well what happened to Una?"

"She served her purpose." She gave a stern smile to him. "She was a good name."

"So why don't you keep it?" she looked at the blade in her hand. 

"Cause it's time to give Catherine another shot." Angel took her hand.

"Well Catherine." He began to shake her hand. "I'm Angel. And any friend of Una's is a friend of mine." They both gave a smile. She took her hand back.

"Well thank you Angel."

"Your welcome." she placed the sword on the side of the roof. Angel watched her every move. This was the first she had talked to him since the incident. She looked over the city. The sun no longer shown.

"He's gone."

"No he's not." Angel looked at her. She keeps her eye on the horizon. He looked to the horizon. "He's with us."

"He'll be back tomorrow." she got off the edge. Angel looked at her. 

"He will." Catherine gave him a smile as she ran her hands through her hair. 

"Yeah," she gave hmf. "Doesn't the sun always rise in the morning." With that she walked into the stairwell and went down. Angel looked out over the city. The moon shone down on him.

"It's gonna be a long night." Angel picked up the sword and went downstairs.

*

Cordelia decided it be best to put what happened the past few days behind them. It was an evil Doyle. Like the evil Angel. She was proud of what Una did. She was glad. Yet she wasn't. She had seen the man who saved her life a couple of times. Finally had enough courage to ask her out and save a bunch of demons too. She let her headrest against her desk. Cordelia heard footsteps but didn't move. Catherine walked into the office and went for a cup of tea. She had never liked coffee. Even if it was suppose to help after a hang over. 

"Good morning Cordelia." She said in a happy tone.

"Morning Una." Cordelia rose her head to look at what was truly a piece of Doyle heritage, of blood. 

"Sleep well?" Cordelia gave a grown. "That good." Catherine walked over to her. " Don't worry I didn't sleep that well either." Angel came in the door with the sword held ready. Cordelia saw this.

"Una watch out!" Catherine turned around. Angel walked over to her sword upright.

"You left this upstairs." Angel handed her the sword. She took it. 

"Thanks." She set it on Cordelia's desk.

"Hey Cordelia what's up?" Cordelia looked at the blade. Her eyes glued. "Cordelia?" she snapped out.

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine. "She sat back down. "Couldn't be better." Catherine went downstairs. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine I hope."

"Well, you better keep an eye on precious Una."

"Catherine." He corrected. Cordelia gave him a look of what. "She changed her name. It's Catherine."

*

Catharine sat on Angel's bed, her bed. She laid back. Something smelled familiar. She picked up the pillow. It smelled like Allen. She hugged it and fell unknowingly asleep.

*

Wesley entered the office with a box of donuts and 4 coffees.

"Is she off the roof yet?" he asked to his fellow employee and boss.

"Yeah, she's downstairs." Cordelia answered.

"So what's up?" angel asked to Wesley.

"Donuts and coffee."

"Yummy." She have a hapy grin. 

"no I mean." Angel motioned about the books under his arm.

"oh yes." He set them down beside the donuts. "in these books I found some info about Tickas and other type of magic. Did you know that water is a rejuvenant for them."

"Water?" Cordelia asked in surprise. "wow, if that's what it takes I'll take a double." Angel and Wealy gave her a look. Then he continued. "and there is something in here about all their powers and something called parelleing and greater powers. And in this one." He picked up a black leather book. "talks about witchs and the charmed ones and all."

"Cool."

"I guess those books she gave you came in handy." Angel mentioned toward them.

"yes I just have to ask her about alll this. She's downstairs?"

"Yes." Angel picked up one of the books. He instently dropped it with an, "Aahh." Wesley picked it up. "what book is that?" wesley opened it. He turned it so angel could read. "the Witch's Bible. Great."

"wow I guess even an unholy book can be holy."cordelai took a sip of one of the coffees. "not bad."

"I'll go downstairs and talk to her." Wesley began to go but Angel stopped him.

"wesley, why don't you give her some time. Make sure you know exactly what you want to say and not say something offensive." Wesley swallowed.

"your right I should get organized." Wesley took a seat on the couch. 

"so what is on the agenda for tonight?" Angel looked to cordelia. She gave a gaze that could stop you in your tracks. She then looked down then up again to Angel with a much happier face. 

"nothing on PTB radar."

"okey." Angel looked to wesley. Whatever he was reading was getting his full attention. "now all we need is, something."

*

Catherine lay asleep on the bed. Her mind elsewhere than sleep. A figure walked around the room. It keep it's distance. she stirred. The figure remained still. The place was nice, it thought. The figure bumped into a table and sent a light crashing to the floor.

*

"Did you hear that?" Angel straightened.

"Hear what?" cordelia asked.

"A noise from downstairs."

"So?"

"Catherine." Angel shot up and went downstairs. 

"He caught onto her new name really fast."

"Who's Catherine?" The unknowingly Brit asked.

*

Angel came downstairs. When he got there he came face to face with.

"Wolf?" The man looked up from hwere he was trying to fix the table.

"Angel." He got fed up with the table. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Angel crossed his arms and began to walked around the couch toward the bedroom.

"Well I'm…" He scratced his neck. He looked to the bedroom. "Nice girl you have there. Dinner?" Angel stood infront of the doors.

"No."

"Toy?'

"No." Angel knew Wolf since he was a cub. "What are you doing here?" Wolf stood straight.

"I'm here to tell you to watch out."

"I get plenty of that."

"So I hear." He took a step toward Angel. Angel stood straighter. He knew how to skin a wolf, just like a cat. 

"Well I hear that you have a Ticka. And that SHE is the one once called Isabel."

"So?"

"I have a message for her." 

"From whom?" The wolf wagged his towel.

"From an old friend." He whinned happily.

"Well why don't you tell me and I'll tell her for you."

"Sorry, only she can get." He points to his head. "They placed it in here. So only she can get it out. So is that her?" Angel gave a look into his room. She laid vast asleep. Angel sighed. 

"Wait here."

"Ok,ok, perfect." Wolf went over and took a seat on the new couch. He made sure his tail was safe. 

*

Angel entered the room. She didn't stir. He bent down on the bed. 

"Catherine." He said inot her ear. She didn't move. "Catherine." She still didn't move. Angel blew in her ear. She stirred slightly.

"Allen?" she asked dreamly.

"No Angel." Her eyes opened slowly. He gave a smile.

"Oh," she yawned. "What time is it?"

"An hour since sunset."

"Only an hour." Angel nodded. She sat up pillow in arms. "Who's here?"

"Wolf." 

"Wolf?" She asked in question. 

"Yeah, he has a message for you." She stood up.

"What kind of message?" Angel pointed to his head. "That kind." Angel stood up. She lent her hand and he pulled her up. The two walked into the living area. Wolf stood up.

"So this is the young Ticka?" Wolf held out his fur covered hand. Catherine took it.

"I'm Catherine."

"Catherine? Cathy, Cat." He got lost in his thought for a moment. "I'm Wolf."

"First or last?"

"Ha, funny." Cathy walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"So what's the message?"

"Um," the wolf reached down and took one of her hands. "You have to put your paws here." He held her hand next to his head.

"Ok." She put her other hand on the other side of his head. "Now what?"

"They said concentrate. And you will know what to do." Catherine closed her eyes. She didn't feel anything at first then like a river going into rapids an image began to come. 

****

It was a waterfall.

It overlooked this beautiful city. The city was ancient. A figure in a long white gown and a green sash. Her skin was incadecent. 

"Hello my friend." Her voice was soft. _A choir of angels_, Catherine thought.

"Hello?"

"You are wondering why you're here?"

"Yes, and why send Wolf?" The lady smiled. Her teeth were pearl white.

"We sent him because. He is but one of are messangers. And you would accept him better since you know a lot about them." Catherine gave a shrug. 

"So what do you want?"

"You are a powerful demon. We want you to be are alli."

"That's it?" Catherine didn't like being dragged out of a very nice dream and end up in someones mind.

"Yes."

"Is there more?"

"Yes." Catherine waited patiently. The women looked her up and down. "You are a very strong individual. We need your help. You are one of the many chosen ones." Cathy just looked at the women. "You have a great future." The lady shimmered. "Please consider." 

"Don't count on it."

The lady vanished. The gound under her disappered. 

*

Her hands fell to her side and lay back against the couch. Her eyes opened. Angel was by her side and Wolf holding one of her hands.

"I think she's going to be ok?" The wolf said hopefully.

"So do I." She sat up.

"How do you feel?" Angel said calmly.

"Yes, yes, how do you feel? Did you see?" Angel gave a glare at Wolf.

"I'm fine." She flung her legs over the side of the couch.

"What you see?" Angel asked. He hated this part of the job. She was always going inside someones head and getting weak afterward. He never did trust it. Yet, Una…Catherine did.

"Um.." she stood up. "It was an offer."

"For what?" The wolf said sitting straight.

"To join them."

*

"Oh my, did you know the ring of Amara could heal any injury commited to the heart or against a friend."

"Angel had the ring thing then smashed."

"He what!?!" Wesley looked up from his book. Cordelia looked up from her nail filing.

"Yeah he got the ring used it once, and smashed it."

"But did you know that it could heal and bring back the dead." Wesley read from his book. Cordelia came over to his side.

"Bring back the dead?"

"Yes, but in the story you to told me about Doyle's death. If Angel had the ring," he straitened. "He could have pulled the wires with out a scratch and…."Wesley shut the book. He looked up at Cordelia. He had just confronted her with a very very possible thing that could of happened but didn't cause.

"So if Angel didn't dystroy the ring and had the ring that day. Doyle would be alive?" Cordelia feeling hurt. Wesley only nodded. Cordy was furious.

*

Angel followed Catherine up the stairs. He didn't like what was just proposed to her.

"But are you gonna consider?"

"I don't know." She walked inot the office. Angel followed. As soon as he enter out of his office. A vase was thrown at him.

"You AssHole!" Her heard Cordelia scream. Angel looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Catherine trying to figure out what happpend. She got Cordy to sit down.

"What did I do?" Angel took a step. Cathy held up a hand to stop him. She faced back to Crody.

"Cordelia, what is it?" Cardelai didn't face her. She looked to Wesley. "What did you say to her?"

"I was talking about the ring of Amara."

"Why would that get her upset at me?"

"Cause IF you keep it He would be alive!" Cordelia cried breakingly. Cathy faced her.

"What do you mean?" Cordelai looked into Catherine's eyes. 

"If," she took a breath. "If Angel had kept the ring. Doyle would be alive." Catherin studied her face.

"How could you be so sure?" Catherine trying to give her hope. "How do you know that he could have lost it. Been riped off him and killed. There are possibilty upon possibility. We don't know are future. We just go with the flow." 

"But you know the future?" She sniffeled.

"Sometimes, yes. But the rest I'm in the dark as mush as the next person. I don't know if that might have worked. I don't know how to do that spell. I don't even know if there is a spell."

"There is," Wesley chimmed in. "In a book I found out that you can go to a parallel world to this one." He opened the book. "It says point east." He faced it. "Think of an alternate. The one you stated."

"It could possible be a dream." Catherine stated to add a possible.

"No they say it's real. And say these words. It's in Haven. The past is not your past. Things are not the way they are not now. Show me the path. Take me there now." Wesley vanished and the book dropped tot he floor.

******

TO BE CONTINUED.

*******

No previews so just wait and see. 


End file.
